The present disclosure relates generally to fluid supply systems, and more particularly to fluid supply systems for printing devices.
Many current printing systems incorporate ink channels and in-line filters. In some systems, the in-line filters have areas that substantially match the cross-sectional area of the ink channels. The substantially matched areas may result in a high pressure drop, which, in some instances, limits high ink flux performance of the system. Relatively tall chambers underneath the filters are often used for ink flow. However, these chambers generally do not entrain air bubbles in a purging ink flow, thus allowing bubbles to accumulate over time, potentially blocking flow of ink to the printhead, resulting in a pen failure. Other ink channels may include ribs defined in the center to assist in purging or to structurally support the filter. However, in some instances, the ribs substantially reduce the usable area of the filter, thus potentially impacting the high ink flux performance of the system.
Further, such systems often include printhead carriers whose inner geometry has a substantially high steady state pressure drop and a substantially slow transient response during burst printing. In some instances, the inner geometry results in undesirable eddy regions and areas of dead flow during purging. Further, the relatively slow transient response may also cause low and inconsistent drop weight at high frequency printing.
Consequently, there is a need for new fluid supply systems.